Aaron Dismuke
Aaron Dismuke (born October 13, 1992) is an American voice actor. He's the cousin of director/voice actor Justin Cook. He's known for voicing: Alphonse Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2016-2017) - Oscar Pine Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Anti-Skill (ep23), Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Rail (Announced) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Tanaka *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Bank Robber (ep1), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Classroom of the Elite (2017) - Kanji Ike (Announced) *D-Frag! (2015) - Haijima *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Narain (ep27), Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Announced) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - You Takami, Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Ash Blake *Endride (2016) - Shun Asanaga (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Hibiki Lates (ep223) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Young Van Hohenheim *Fuuka (2017) - Yuu Haruna (Announced) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Sergi (ep6), Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Takeo Katsuta *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Kohiruimaki (ep10), Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Knight (ep7), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Shiisuke Yamada (ep8) *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Shigeo Yamada (ep1; Announced) *Nanbaka (2016) - Upa (ep5; Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Mobuyama (ep8), Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Yasuchika Haninozuka (ep18) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Yutaka Hoshino/'Peco' *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Aaron (ep3), Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Toji "Twelve" Hisami *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Hanzo Urushihara/'Lucifer' *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - Prince Arslan (Announced) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Prince Arslan (Announced) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Sante, Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Heukchi, Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Yukiya Naruse Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2006) - Alphonse Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Alphonse Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Alphonse Elric *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Young Roronoa Zoro Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (50) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2017. Category:American Voice Actors